


Tears of the sky

by hekeptthetrench



Series: sunshine's drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekeptthetrench/pseuds/hekeptthetrench
Summary: Dean used to hate the rain, until he lost himself in the blue of his eyes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: sunshine's drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129085
Kudos: 11





	Tears of the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Larmes du ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862605) by [hekeptthetrench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekeptthetrench/pseuds/hekeptthetrench). 



> Hi!  
> This is the translation of a drabble that I originally wrote in French.  
> Enjoy !

It’s raining.  
It’s not surprising where Dean lives but that doesn’t make it less annoying. Especially when you’re outside wearing a simple t-shirt, unfortunately not holding the same umbrella as the one currently sheltering the guy coming in your direction.  
Taking advantage of the fact that the young man is also crossing the street, Dean sneaks in by his side, hoping he won’t get pushed away.  
His guardian angel smiles fondly and gazes at him with his blue eyes, too blue, light and profound blue, soft and sparkling blue, wet blue: rain-like blue. Dean doesn’t hate it so much, ultimately.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I know it's short but kudos are always much appreciated :)  
> Thanks,  
> -sunshine


End file.
